A cup of Tea
by pichi hikaru
Summary: Retsuya tak mempedulikannya, ia memegang dahi Gouki untuk mengecek apakah Gouki demam atau tidak. " Dasar! Kakak demam tahu! ". Retsuya beranjak menuju pintu kamarnya. " Tidurlah kak, aku akan membuatkanmu teh,agar badanmu sedikit lebih hangat " ucap Retsuya dengan dingin sambil pergi menuju dapur. - Secangkir Teh A Cup of Tea , kolaborasi Pichi dichi dan Rika Hikaru. RnR


Original : Anime Bakusou Kyoudai Let's & Go! MAX ( Tetsuhiro Koshita )

**Title: ****A cup of Tea (secangkir Teh)**

**created by: Rika Hikaru**

**editor: Pichi Dichi**

Editor Messages:

Halo semua sebelumnya ada yang tanya, ini fic collab yang seperti apa sih..? Let us explain you about this. Fic-fic yang sampai saat ini kami publikasikan itu karya Rika dalam bentuk percakapan yang kemudian diedit ulang menjadi bahasa novel oleh Pichi… Hope you like our third story

xoxoxo

**Teh**

Jarum jam menunjukan pukul dua dini hari, langit begitu gelap dan udara begitu dingin menusuk tulang. Kota Kawashita, sebuah kota di Jepang sudah terlelap, begitupula seluruh orang di bengkel Gen, sebuah bengel di kawasan kota itu.

Adalah sebuah kamar di bengkel itu. Kamar itu berada di atas loteng. Berbau pengap dan remang-remang, namun bagi dua bersaudara Inchimonji Gouki dan Retsuya, hal ini tidak menjadi masalah – tentu saja mereka kan laki-laki.

Mereka tidak tidur di tas kasur empuk, mereka hanya tidur di atas sebuah kain besar yang kedua sisinya di ikat di tiang-tiang penyangga yang berhadapan. Angin berhembus melewati jendela kamar mereka yang terbuka lebar.

" kenapa serasa dingin sekali malam ini? Aku tidak bisa tidur ! Haaaah... " ucap Gouki sambil bangun dan tiba-tiba BRUK! Gouki pun terjatuh dari tempat tidur yang berebentuk ayunan itu.

" Ah! " Retsuya pun terbangun. Ia turun dari tempat tidurnya, menatap kakaknya dengan heran " Kakak! Kakak kenapa? "

" Ah,maaf aku sudah membuatmu terbangun...Haaaah... " ucap Gouki dengan lemas dan dengan muka yang memerah dan suhu tubuh yang panas.

Retsuya menatap wajah kakaknya dengan seksama " Eh? Sepertinya kakak sakit? "

"aku ini kuat tidak lemah sepertimu..!" Gouki menepis ucapan adiknya.

Retsuya menghampiri kakaknya dengan tatapan dinginnya itu.

"Hei.. Hei!" Gouki berusaha berontak.

Retsuya tak mempedulikannya, ia memegang dahi Gouki untuk mengecek apakah Gouki demam atau tidak. " Dasar! Kakak demam tahu! "

Retsuya beranjak menuju pintu kamarnya. " Tidurlah kak, aku akan membuatkanmu teh,agar badanmu sedikit lebih hangat " ucap Retsuya dengan dingin sambil pergi menuju dapur.

" Eh... " Gouki pun terkejut. " sebenarnya Retsuya itu kenapa ya? Waktu kemarin membuatkan ku kue pastella, tadi juga saat memasak masakan untuk ayah.. Ah, mungkin adikku sudah dewasa dan berubah... " ucap Gouki dalam hati sambil senyum-senyum.

" Kakak! Ini teh nya...!" Ucap Retsuya menaruh secangkir teh di atas meja kecil di ruangan mengamati kakaknya baik-baik. Ia tidak bereaksi sama sekali, " Hei kak! Kenapa kau senyum-senyum?"

Gouki masih senyam-senyum sendiri.

"Tenang saja teh ini rasanya enak kok dengan sedikit perasan air lemon untuk menghangatkan badan " ucap Retsuya sambil mempromosikan teh buatannya dengan dingin seperti biasanya. "setidaknya aku bisa buat teh kok kak!"

"…"

"Kak?"

"…"

"Kak!" Retsuya mengguncang-guncang tubuh Gouki.

Gouki tersentak. "Ah iya! Terima kasih, Retsuya " ucap Gouki sambil senyum.

" Huh! Merepotkan saja kakak ini " ucap Retsuya sambil stay cool dan dengan muka yang memerah.

Retsuya kemudian bangkit dan berjalan kembali menuju tempat pembaringannya, " selamat tidur kak " ucap Retsuya sambil menarik selimut lalu memejamkan mata.

" Retsuya... " Gouki pun semakin terkejut Ia menghela nafas sambil tersenyum haru " selamat tidur Retsuya... "

xoxoxoxo

**menemani**

Pagi ini, Retsuya bangun. Menatap kakaknya yang sedang tertidur lelap, ia tersenyum. Cangkir teh itu telah kosong. Ia memegang dahi kakaknya. Masih panas. Ia jadi tidak tega untuk membangunkan kakaknya.

Retsuya turun ke dapur setelah berganti pakaian. Rasanya ada yang sepi dan kurang.

" Pagi Retsuya " ucap Pak gen dan Ichimonji Toshio.

" Ah,Pagi.. " jawab Retsuya dengan datar dan segera duduk untuk sarapan.

" Gouki mana? " tanya Ichimonji Toshio.

" Kakak demam,mungkin hari ini kakak tidak akan pergi ke sekolah " ucap Retsuya dengan nada dingin sambil melahap sarapannya.

Retsuya melahap makanannya tanpa banyak bicara, " Terima kasih, aku berangkat sekolah dulu " ucap Retsuya.

" Hati-hati Retsuya " ucap Pak Gen dan Ichimonji Toshio.

Retsuya berjalan perlahan. Biasanya ia selalu ke sekolah berdua. Hari ini ia jalan sendiri. Tak ada Kakaknya yang jahil yang menemaninya disini.

" Pagi Retsuya " teriak Minami dengan ceria seperti biasanya.

" Pagi " jawab Retsuya dengan dingin.

Minami celingak-celinguk bingung " Gouki mana? "

" Kakak sakit "

" Aku akan menengok Gouki pulang sekolah nanti, Tidak apa-apa kan? " tanya Minami

" Ya... Terserah saja! " ucap Retsuya sambil berlari ke gerbang sekolah.

" Hei! Retsuya tunggu! " ucap Minami.

xoxoxoxo

**melengkapi**

Di sisi lain, Gouki dengan lunglai bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Tubuhnya bersimbah keringat dingin.

" Gawat,kalau aku sakit,pasti minami akan membawakan aku oleh-oleh PR yang tadi di sekolah " keluh Gouki. Gouki menyisihkan selimutnya. " Huaaaaaaaaa,... dingin sekali... " keluh Gouki sambil menutup badannya dengan selimut.

" Gouki " ucap Ichimonji Toshio yang tiba-tiba mucul di kamar.

" Eh..Paman... " jawab Gouki.

" Ku dengar dari Retsuya katanya kau demam ya? " tanya Ichimonji Toshio.

" iya... "

" kurasa Retsuya sangat perhatian padamu... " Pamanya itu tersenyum.

" kenapa paman bisa tahu ? "

" karena aku tidak sengaja mengintip Retsuya saat subuh tadi. Retsuya tidak biasanya kan bangun malam dan membuatkan teh ? " jawab Ichimonji Toshio sambil senyum.

" iya...Sejak kemarin Retsuya banyak berubah... "Gouki meluruskan tangannya keatas.

" kalian itu walaupun sering bertengkar, tetapi kalian saling melengkapi ya? " ucap Ichimonji Toshio.

" namanya juga adik-kakak paman, masa bertengkar terus? Biarpun bertengkar kami itu- " ucapan Gouki tiba-tiba terpotong

" saling menyayangi dan melengkapi satu sama lain " ucap Ichimonji Toshio menimpali.

muka Gouki pun memerah.

" cepat sembuh ya Gouki...Aku masih banyak pekerjaan...Sampai jumpa... "

Ichimonji Toshio pergi meninggalkan Gouki yang masih terbaring.

xoxoxoxo

**buah**

Jam menunjukan pukul satu siang. Seluruh murid berhamburan saat bel pertanda pulang sekolah telah selesai.

" Retsuya! " panggil Minami.

" Ah, Minami... Kau akan menjenguk kakak? " tanya Retsuya.

" tentu saja sambil membawakan oleh-oleh PR hari ini " ucap Minami bersemangat.

" Aku akan beli buah-buahan untuk duluan , kau jangan bilang pada kakak aku beli buah-buahan Sampai jumpa " ucap Retsuya dengan dingin lalu pergi meninggalkan Minami.

Minami menatap punggung Retsuya hingga" Retsuya aneh sekali dari kemarin-kemarin " ucap Minami dengan heran.

xoxoxoxo

**bertamu**

" Gouki,ada temanmu Minami "

Perkataan itu membuat Gouki terlonjak. " A...apa? " Gouki pun terkejut.

Gouki mencibir. " pasti dia mengantarkan PR padaku " ucap Gouki dalam hati. Ia langusng menarik selimutnya.

" Gouki... " panggil Minami.

" Minami " ucap Gouki sambil berwajah Malas.

" ini PR nyaa... " Minami pun menyodorkan buku yang berisi PR matematika.

" A...apaaaaaaa? " Gouki pun terkejut. Yang jelas , orang PR yang dibawa Minami saja tumpukannya lebih tinggi dari pada saat Gouki duduk.

Gouki memajukan bibirnya. " Ngomong-ngomong Retsuya mana?"

" dia bilang dia ada urusan, nanti pulangnya agak terlambat "

" pasti pertandingan lagi! "

" Bukan! "

" Lalu apa? "

" Ya tunggu saja disini, Retsuya akan pulang! "

" jangan-jangan kau bekerja sama dengan Retsuya ya?Hei! Dasar anak perempuan yang tidak ada manis-manisnya? " ucap Gouki meledek.

" ooooh,begitu yaaaa...tidak mau menunggu yaaa...Baik baik baik... " ucap Minami dengan memasang muka seram dan lalu menggeretak tangannya tanda akan menghajar.

Gouki sontak mundur ke belakang. " Eeeeh... aku...aku kan bercanda... " ucap Gouki dengan nada agak takut dihajar Minami.

xoxoxoxo

**berubah**

Suara pintu terbuka terdengar, sesosok laki-laki dengan rambut hijau masuk begitu saja. " Aku pulang " ucap Retsuya dengan nada dingin.

" Eh Retsuya..."

"Paman!" Ucapnya tersenyum pada Pamannya, Ichimonji Toshio. "kakak mana?"

"Ah… Gouki sedang bersama Minami di kamarnya... " jawab Ichimonji Toshio.

" Sepertinya Gouki dan Minami sedang bertengkar ya...Hahahahhaha... " ucap Pak Gen.

Retsuya tak mengubris ucapan yang lainnya, begitu mengetahui kakaknya ada di kamar. " Baiklah,aku ke kamar dulu " jawab Retsuya dengan dingin.

" Retsuya! " ucap Ichimonji Toshio sambil mengambil satu buah jeruk yang terjatuh dari kantung plastik yang berisi buah-buahan yang dibawa Retsuya. Ia mengacungkannya pada Retsuya.

" Ah! Terima Kasih... " ucap Retsuya sambil memasukkan buah yang terjatuh lalu bergegas ke kamar.

" Ternyata Retsuya sudah banyak berubah ya... " ucap Pak Gen.

" Ya... " ucap Ichimonji Toshio sambil senyum.

xoxoxoxo

**berbagi**

" Kakak... Aku pulang... " ucap Retsuya dengan nada dingin. Ia berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya.

" Dari mana saja kau ini! Kau membuatku Kha- " ucapan Gouki pun terputus.

" Ini...Aku..." Retusya menarik nafas panjang, "Aku membelikan buah-buahan untuk kakak...

Minami tersenyum simpul. Sudah saatnya meninggalkan dua kakak beradik ini. " Gawat! Aku harus segera pulang!Aku pulang dulu ya Gouki, Gouki...Besok buku PR ku jangan lupa dibawa ya,karena aku sudah baik hati meminjamkannya! "

" Iya...Iya... " jawab Gouki.

Dengan suara keras, pintu terbanting taktala Minami keluar.

"Dasar perempuan ynag seperti laki-laki!" Pekik Gouki kesal.

Retsuya terkikik. " Makanlah kak... " ucap Retsuya sambil menyodorkan piring berisikan buah-buahan yang telah dikupas.

" Retsuya... " Gouki pun terkejut.

" Kenapa kak?apa kakak tidak suka buah? " tanya Retsuya sambil menatap Gouki dengan dingin.

" Tidak..." Kata Gouki menarik piring itu dari tangan Retsuya "Aku suka... Terima kasih Retsuya...

Gouki tersenyum menatap Retsuya. Adiknya ini…

" Huh...Benar-benar kakak yang merepotkan! " jawab Retsuya dengan dingin.

" A..APA? Kau juga adik yang tidak tahu diri! " ucap Gouki yang hampir melempar piring karena kesal sekaligus senang juga adiknya perhatian.

" Kakak... " ucap Retsuya sambil tersenyum.

" Hmmm... "

Mereka berdua tersenyum. Gouki melahap jeruk yang dikupas retsuya.

" Kau juga makan ya... nih... " Gouki pun memberikan jeruk pada Retsuya.

" Huh...Baiklah " ucap Retsuya dengan nada dingin. Ia mengambil jeruk itu dengan satu hentakan kurang dari nol koma nol nol nol nol nol nol nol satu detik, jeruk itu sudah masuk ke dalam perutnya.

" Terima Kasih ya Retsuya " ucap Gouki dengan senyum.

" Sama-sama kak " jawab Retsuya smbil melahap buah-buahan di piring Gouki.

" Hei! Jangan dihabiskan semuanya! "

" Kan kakak memberikannya juga padaku? " balik jawab Retsuya.

" Grrrrrhh...Dasar! " ucap Gouki dengan kesal.

Ia menatap adiknya itu. Wajahnya ynag polos dingin namun sebenarnya memiliki hati yang sangat hangat. " Retsuya...Terima kasih... " ucap Gouki dalam hati.

" Hei kak!Kenapa senyum-senyum sendiri! " tanya Retsuya.

" Tidak " ucap Gouki tertawa sambil melahap Buah-buahan.

xoxoxoxo

a/n: pichi disini! Maafkan saya, Rika.. ceritamu jadi panjang begini dan dimodifikasi begini. Oh ya judul di atas itu gak ada artinya, gak bisa dibikin kalimat hahaha cuma keisengan saya saja RnR


End file.
